Little Details
by fergie20
Summary: AU Drabbles .Because it is the little things that matter. Prompts from DailyLyric. Fluffish stuff.
1. A Slight Surpise

A Slight Surprise

….

They were hanging out at her place for once, just sitting cozy on the couch when he asked her what her favorite movie was. She replied quickly with a couple movies and when he mentioned he had never seen the later, his girl friend made the cutest face of disbelief before hauling him off the couch to go to her room to watch the movie. All the way she stated she couldn't believe he hadn't seen this movie and that he was going love this movie and that he was going to love her even more after this.

He just shrugged nonchalantly and secretly admired her rear as she dug through her DVD collection and put the said movie in the DVD player. She quickly snuggled up next to him on her bed as the movie started to play.

The first time the said word popped up he started but his girlfriend didn't say anything but had a slight smile on her face as the movie went through the first scene. Then the word popped up again and again and again until the word didn't matter. It was part of the movie and the story sucked him in.

When she asked him how he liked the movie, he kissed her roughly.

One, because she was right and he did love the movie.

Two, it turned him on that one of his girlfriend's favorite movies was riddled with curse words, sexual innuendoes, and gun fights.

And three because after hearing the said word two hundred and forty six times, (He had counted) he really wanted to do it.

….

_March 10_  
_Lyric: A couple new ways to fall in debt_  
_Song: Adding to the Noise_  
_Artist: Switchfoot_

_Cookies to those who know what movie they are watching. ;)_

_Dis: I don't own Naruto. Kishi does. Though I do own a copy of the movie they are watching. _

_Read and Review? :]_


	2. First Moments

…

They had both been in love with someone else when they had first met at a party.

He was slightly pissed that he had to come to the blasted party. He only knew three of the people in the house at the moment and he was playing wingman to one of them, though there wasn't any need to. And the girl he liked was interested in the guy he was playing wingman for. Life sucked.

She was there because she was the girlfriend of the boy hosting the party. She glowed as she stood by her boyfriend and held his hand and talked to her friends that had gathered. And when needed to, she slipped into the role of hostess talking care of hostessy things. Life was wonderful.

They bumped to each other in the kitchen. She was getting more snacks while he was getting a refill for his drink. She put aside what she was doing and asked what she could help him with. He answered back that he just wanted a refill as he was doing the said action. She nodded and smiled as she filled the bowl with snacks. He smirked in reply and noticed that girl was a pretty one and maybe it wasn't a complete waste to come to this party he thought as he walked out of the kitchen.

Life sucked once again when he saw the pretty girl from the kitchen kiss the cheek of the blonde boy after she placed the bowl on the snack table. Of course a girl that pretty would have a boyfriend.

Be a damn shame otherwise, though more helpful to himself.

The boy from the kitchen was new friend of Sasuke. He seemed nice enough for the couple of seconds that they interacted. She made a slight face at herself when she realized she never asked for his name. How rude of her. She shook off her thoughts and lightly squeezed her boyfriend's hand and he responded and kissed her on the cheek. She sighed, content with life.

…

A couple months later, he walked into a bar to see the pretty girl on a stool staring harshly at her drink. He wondered what could cause her to look at the drink like it was the spawn of a demon and sat in the stool next to her and asked how could he help her. She was startled out of her staring contest with her drink and answered with a sad smile to the semi-stranger a refill.

He then stuck out his hand. "I'm Suigetsu."

"I'm Hinata." And she shook his hand.

He smirked and ordered a drink at looked to her for what she needed as a refill. She informed the bartender and then they were left alone.

"He left me." She blurted out. "He wasn't happy with me anymore." He simply raised an eyebrow as she turned her body more towards him and looked straight at him. "He was still in love with _her._" She seemed angry at the last part and it made him wonder how much she had before he came in.

"Hn. At least you had a chance with the person you liked, I never did." He responded as he was reminded of the red head who was currently dating his friend. Her eyes enlarged briefly before changing into understanding.

"I guess so." She murmured sipping her refilled drink.

They sat together in comfortable silence. Only asking questions when they popped into their heads. She became more talkative as the night flew by and he simply just listened to her rant. He stopped drinking after a couple but she continued to drink until he stopped her later that night.

He offered to drive her home and she accepted knowing that she shouldn't drive in the state she was in. The drive was filled the same comfortable silence as before and she directed him towards the house she shared with her cousin. He escorted her to her door and told her to call if she ever wanted to have drink again as he handed her his phone number. She smiled as she put the number away and impulsively kissed his cheek before heading inside. He stood there stunned for a couple seconds before heading back to car grinning.

…

Their friends were rather shocked when they told them who they were currently dating.

His raised their eyebrows in surprise as they shook their heads in disbelief. _A Hyuuga?_

Hers wanted to know where he lived so they could make sure he understood that he wasn't allowed to treat her like some common girl.

After the initial introductions (and threats), things settled into a pattern and the friends realized that the relationship worked between the odd pair. The pair respected each other and both sides were satisfied for the most part when they realized the pair was planning on talking things slow.

And both decided as they clinked their glasses together at their seats at the bar that they had met, that life was good.

…

_February 15__  
__Lyrics: We were all in love, and we all got hurt__  
__Artist: Vanessa Carlton__  
__Song: White Houses_

_These drabbles will slightly connected unless stated otherwise. Will take prompt words if anyone wishes to supply some, otherwise I will get prompts from dailylyric. Thanks for reading! :]_

_Dis: Don't own and really can't afford to buy the rights to Naruto. _

_Read and Review? :]_


	3. Late Night Call

Late Night Call

…

The phone's ring woke the pair up from their sleep.

He grumbled under his breath as she gave a sleepy giggle as she reached over and picked up the phone from the night stand.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily and trying not to laugh at the expression on her boyfriend's face of discontent.

"Hinata!" –hiccup- "This is Naruto!" The dark haired girl went still and sat up in the bed and her boyfriend face immediately took on angry look at hearing the other's voice.

"Naruto… are you drunk?" Hinata asked quietly as she reached over and grabbed Suigetsu's hand. He gave a reassuring squeeze.

"No! Yes!" –hiccup- Maybe a little bit?" Hinata sighed and looked at the bedside alarm clock.

"Naruto, you do realize it is very late. It is two o'clock to be in fact. Do you wish to tell me something?" Hinata stated very evenly. She had forgiven the blonde long ago for dumping her like nothing to go out with another.

It didn't mean she was going to be nice either.

"Hinata, I love you!" Came the answer on the phone.

Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head as she answered, "Naruto. I love you too, but only as a friend. Our relationship is over."

"I know I was a jerk a year ago but give me another chance Hinata!" –hiccup- "Please?" He asked pleadingly. Hinata could imagine the look and sighed. The weight of the phone disappeared from her hand and Naruto's voice went away and Hinata looked at her boyfriend.

"How about 'no' you bastard. You dumped her remember? Now leave us in peace. Enjoy your misery." Suigetsu was about to hang up but then put the phone back up to his face. "Oh, thanks by the way. Your stupidity allowed me to meet and fall in love with an awesome girl."

With that Suigetsu hung up the phone and reached over and placed it back on the bedside table. He pulled Hinata back under the covers and she cuddled up next to him. He kissed her forehead and murmured, "We need caller I.D." Hinata laughed at the statement and settled more closely against his chest.

And the pair fell back asleep undisturbed.

….

_January 8: Baby, let bygones be bygones__  
__Artist: Nat King Cole__  
__Song: 'If You Can't Smile And Say Yes'_

_O my goodness. The fluff. It BURNS. Lol. _

_Read and Review if you have the time! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs! :]_

_Dis: I don't own Naruto, Kishi does._

_Prompts form DL-Link is on my profile!_


	4. Water

Hinata had always enjoyed the water. It was soothing and cool and always seems to wash her problems away after a swim. She rather liked how water persevered no matter how big the obstacle. Water would just chip away at it a little at a time before making the obstacle crumble.

She liked to think she was like water in how she dealt with life. It made things simple. If there was an obstacle she would find a way around it or eventually push through the challenge.

It was rather an odd enjoyment to find that her boyfriend felt the same about water, though in a different way.

Suigetsu loved water. It was how he got away from the pressure of the world. He admired water for sustaining life but yet in large quantities it could destroy all that was in its path. He respected it and never forgot about its awesome power.

The pair found it advantageous to their relationship to go swim laps together at a local indoor pool after a taxing day. They would go swimming and relax and then be able to talk about it. The water always seemed to make things easier.

Of course it also let Suigetsu admire his girlfriend's body in a swimsuit, not that he was going to admit that to anyone besides her.

… ... ...

_February 10_  
_Lyric: She'd really rather be water instead_  
_Song: Cooling_  
_Artist: Tori Amos_

_Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts and __for all the support despite my sporadic updates!_

_Dis: Don't own. Kishi does._


	5. Reality vs Dreams

She was asleep.

Suigetsu quietly closed the door behind him and tossed his coat on the floor. He smirked and shook his head at girlfriend as he removed his shoes. He told her he would be home late so she wouldn't fall asleep awkwardly on the couch. But yet she had anyway trying to wait up for him.

The phone was on the table beside her and the remote right by it. Suigetsu quietly picked up the remote and turned the T.V. off. As he replaced the remote to its original spot, Hinata shifted and murmured something incoherently. Suigetsu raised one eyebrow at his sleeping girlfriend and then smirked as an idea entered his mind.

He moved some hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear as he kissed her. A pleasant hum was heard from Hinata and Suigetsu then began placing kisses along her jaw and the sensitive part behind her ear. He heard the wake up breath from the dark haired girl.

"Suigetsu…" she spoke quietly as she reached up and placed a hand on his face.

"Yes?" he responded as he kissed her forehead.

"Is this a dream?" she hooked an arm around his neck and they touched foreheads. Suigetsu straddled her in her sitting position on the couch and placed his hands on her face.

"Would you like to find out?" He replied back and kissed her on the lips. She responded and he deepened the kiss briefly before whispering, "How do you know whether or not you are in a dream?" into her ear and kissed her collar bone exposed by her large night shirt.

She made a noise and turned his face back up to hers and leaned in. "Because reality is more pleasurable." She whispered to him sensually before claiming his lips. Suigetsu responded and allowed his girlfriend to control the kiss. She threaded her fingers through his hair and grinded against him as she hesitantly initiated a French kiss. He encouraged her by threading one hand through her hair and shifting them so they were lying down on the couch as he French kissed her back.

They parted to breathe and Suigetsu grinned his girlfriend. She was breathing hard and her lips were swollen. She also had that lusty look in her eye that he loved.

"So Miss Hyuuga, would you like to come to bed?" Suigetsu whispered to her playfully.

"As long as this doesn't stop Mr. Hozuki." She responded in the same tone.

And with that, the couple disappeared into the bedroom.

….

_Dear lord. Can you tell I have seen "Inception?"  
::confused people tilt their head and go "What?" While others go back and re-read it and go either "WTF are you talking about woman?" or "Oooo I see what you did there."::  
Inspired by my over caffeinated brain and by Trocadero. _

_Dis: Kishi owns and I do not. I don't own Inception either though I do own the vague plot of this snippet._

_PS: If someone has a word/ song suggestion to inspire just comment or message me!_

_Much love, Fergie20._


	6. Lords and Ladies

**_AN: This not connected to the previous drabbles at all. This diverges from the previous ones. Hope you enjoy!_**

Suigetsu stood beside his boss as their guest entered with her bodyguards. He kept his smirk on his face as he watched for anything that would show that this meeting was anything other than that. He rested his hand on the katana at his side and noticed the quick glance of the male guard who bore a striking resemblance to the young woman who sat down opposite of his boss. He glanced over at Jugo who gave a nod that everything seemed legitimate. For now.

"My dear Lady Hyuuga," drawled his boss Sasuke Uchiha as he leaned back into his chair. "Thank you for accommodating us on such short notice."

"Of course Lord Uchiha," the young woman answered quietly in the same uninterested tone. "I wish to speak to you of an important matter. It is hardly at an inconvenience to come visit you." She smiled. "It is also a show of trust that we have given you coming here, I hope we are rewarded."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A show of trust Lady Hyuuga? It simply was a power play to have you come here."

"Do you think I did not recognize that Lord Uchiha? I simply explained it to my group as such so they would allow me to come here so unattended in the heart of Uchiha territory." She retorted back quietly and politely as she glanced at Jugo then him. She stared at him for a couple seconds with her lavender tinted eyes before flickering toward his katana. Her smile turned into a grin as she raised an eyebrow at his boss. "Sasuke-_kun_, you did not tell me that you had found a suitable owner for the Butcher." She stated in a honeyed tone that made his boss's eye narrow.

"How do you recognize the Butcher, Hinata-_chan?_" Suigetsu noticed that the male reacted to the familiarity that Sasuke used towards his lady by clenching his fist. His partner, a woman with her brown hair in buns, placed a hand on him that stopped the male from doing something to his boss. Suigetsu shifted and idly drummed on the katana named.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" The woman's eyes flashed as she continued with her honeyed tone while folding her hands in her lap. "A story I heard from Sakura-chan involved that katana. How appropriate that the katana that was to kill you, now protects you from harm." Her eyes rested on the katana before raking up and down his body. "He looks what you expect of the wielder of the Butcher." Suigetsu bowed at the Lady's comment.

"Thank you my lady," he murmured. "It is an honor that you say that." _It is also an honor that a woman of your standing would even look at me._ Sasuke smirked at the man's actions and tilted his head toward the young woman in clothed in black.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan for approving my choice. Now, why did you wish to speak with me?" The young Uchiha asked. The demeanor of Lady Hyuuga changed instantly as she turned and nodded at her two guards who took a respectful step back before zeroing her attention on his boss.

"Lord Uchiha," The honeyed tone was gone replaced by sharp steel. "I, Lady Hinata Hyuuga, current head of the Hyuuga propose to you an alliance. I am tired of the bickering between us since I have taken over since my father's death. It grates on my nerves and it serves no purpose. We actually would be better allies than enemies, which brings in my second point." Sasuke showed nothing on his face but calculated smirk and nodded at the young woman to continue. "Lord Uzamaki proposes that the Nine Lords and Ladies of Konoha unite. While we all have our differences and alliances between us, he believes that this will help us fight the newcomers that are invading our territories. He doesn't wish to let these newcomers ruin the lives of the people we rule over. The meeting of the Nine will happen this next week at a secret location that will be revealed the night before so this cannot be used as an advantage. So, Lord Uchiha, what are your thoughts?"

Sasuke chuckled at the up turned chin of Hinata, "And to think your father doubted your resolve to become the head of the Hyuuga." Suigetsu fought to show his surprise. _She was doubted? She manipulates with her eyes and voice. What is there to doubt? _"I agree on the first point Lady Hyuuga. The bickering grates on my nerves as well and interrupts important personal time that is scarce." Suigetsu let the smirk on his face grow.

The last fight had interrupted his boss during time with his lady and he was not pleased at all with the interruption. The lady was not either and had gave her two cents to the poor fools who had fought the Hyuuga's that were simply passing by unaware of where they had wandered.

Suigetsu case a glance at the young woman who blushed slightly at what his boss meant. "Sorry that our last fight interrupted time with your new bride Lord Uchiha. Congratulations, I am glad you have found someone." Sasuke nodded in acceptance. "What of the second point?"

"It irks me that _he_ believes he can unite us and make us all get along," Sasuke pursed his lips. "But that baka is the one to do it." His boss sighed as he looked directly at the dark haired beauty in front of him. "Lady Hinata, is Lady Ino or Lady Sakura unattached still?"

A genuine laugh pealed from the young woman clothed in her mourning colors and Suigetsu glance at Jugo to see his expression of surprise mirrored there. "Both have someone on their arm Lord Sasuke," she raised an eyebrow as she joked. "You care to have a mistress already or cause some mayhem?"

"Always," was the simple amused retort as the Hinata flipped her long braid over her shoulder.

"Lady Ino as recently been engaged to Lord Kiba. Their children will be loud and terrify all who see them. Lady Sakura on the other hand…" A sly grin appeared on her face as she looked at the three men in front of her lazily as she glanced upon the wielder of the Butcher again and gave him a smoldering look that made his custom smirk expand invitation before focusing her gaze on his boss. "Hasn't your former mentor, Lord Kakashi informed you of his marriage to lovely Sakura Haruno? His reputation combined with hers is enough to make one wake up screaming."

"You always had the lovely ability to summarize things so well Lady Hinata. Does _he_ know of your awkward admiration for him?"

The young woman in front of them straightened her back and stared down his boss like he was a bug on the ground that dared to walk in front of her. "He was there for me more than you ever were," she coldly retorted with an icy glare. "Yes he does and all it did was move the engagement date up to his guardian priestess."

His boss's eyebrows rose at the lady's cold retort as the Suigetsu and Jugo eyed the male, who if looks could kill, their boss would be dead. Again the woman calmed him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek that Suigetsu would have missed if he weren't intently looking at the two.

"He always was an idiot, this just confirms it." His lord responded quietly to the indignant woman. "I did not mean to offend. All I wished to know that I could go to the meeting and not be molested by them. I spoke in jest." The Lady's eyes quieted as she nodded in acceptance of his boss's apology. Sasuke sighed.

"I will attend this meeting. What are the guidelines?"

The young woman's eyes lighted up again and she smiled gratefully at his lord. "Two guards of your choice, with their weapon of choice and we are allowed to bring one guest, so Lady Karin will be allowed to join you for the meeting. We are allowed each allowed a weapon also to defend ourselves, though he did state they were to sit on the table in front of us while we talked. Lodging will be provided."

Sasuke 'hmmed' at her and nodded as he leaned forward. "Is that all Lady Hinata?" She nodded. "Then, as of now we are allies and our members will not engage in petty fights or challenge one another in each other's territories. Is this alright with you Lady Hinata?" She nodded again and his lord stuck out his hand and the lady placed her hand in his and they shook.

"Ten Ten, my dagger please," was the quiet murmur from the lady and his boss smirked.

"Sealed in blood? Nice touch Hinata-chan. Always knew you were blood thirsty." The young woman's eyes danced with humor with a slight touch of sorrow behind them as she was handed the dagger she requested.

"Only for those who have wronged my clan and my allies Sasuke-kun," she stated as she made a shallow cut and on the tip of her finger and drew the symbol of the Hyuuga with her blood on the piece of paper that had been brought to show the alliance. She expertly flipped the dagger and offered it to Sasuke handle first who quickly cut his finger and placed the Uchiha symbol next to the Hyuugas. Suigetsu offered a strip of cloth to both his lord and the lady. This boss nodded and the lady murmured her thanks as she took the strip of cloth and wrapped it expertly on her finger.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I will see you next week. I hope I will be able to meet your lady then too." Lady Hinata stated as she bowed.

"Hn. I'll be sure to let you two chat. Maybe she can help you seduce the baka away from his priestess." Sasuke stated as he returned the bow. The genuine laugh came from the lady again and she covered her mouth with her hand as she controlled herself. Suigetsu wished the laugh would continue. It was enchanting and when she laughed her face lighted up.

"Sasuke-kun, I appreciate the suggestion but," she eyes flickered to the guard behind him, unnoticed by all except Suigetsu who knew her eyes looked at him, "I have no desire to ruin his current happiness. I will find my own."

"Hn. Good day then Hinata-chan. I will see you next week." Sasuke stood and Lady Hinata bowed again as Suigetsu gracefully walked over the room's door to open it for the Lady and her guards.

"Thank you Suigetsu," Lady Hinata murmured as she touched his shoulder lightly as she passed.

"My pleasure Lady Hinata," he answered back as her guards nodded their thanks for him holding the door as they went by and he closed it behind them.

A quiet chuckle rose from his boss as his sat back into his chair. Suigetsu lean against the wall.

"What's so funny Boss?" He asked and the black haired male smirked in his direction.

"She likes you. Not many have turned her head." Suigetsu faked his surprise.

"No sir, you must be wrong. The Lady wouldn't dare mingle with me, a lowly guard." The chuckle rose again from his boss.

"Hinata is well aware of the hidden meaning of you wielding the Butcher, Suigetsu. She knows that it means the seven swordsmen are awakening again and I have at least one as my ally. Hyuuga eyes see and catch all." Sasuke stretched then walked to where Suigetsu stood and lightly hit him upside the head. "And if you call me sir again when there is no need to keep up the ruse I'll hit you harder."

Suigetsu bowed mockingly, "Yes Lord Sasuke." The hit was slightly harder and Sasuke headed for the exit and paused before turn the knob.

"Jugo."

"Yes?"

"Please inform the others of the recent alliance."

"Right away." The big man used the side door that lead to the intercom system to inform the clan of their new alliance leaving Suigetsu and Sasuke alone.

"Suigetsu, I want you to shadow Hinata at the Conference. I can get probably her to exchange one of her guards so that can show our alliance subtly. Also it will allow you to get to know her better." Sasuke smirked. "You may get rewarded."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and the implied reward as he nodded his assent to shadow the Lady. "I will be glad to protect Lady Hinata from others attentions." He replied and Sasuke's smirk grew as he turned the knob of the door.

"Be sure that you do," he stated as he left to go visit his wife.

…

He was mad.

That is the only explanation of how he was flirting shamelessly with the Lady of the Hyuuga as they traveled to the compound to which the meeting was to be held. She apparently saw no fault in it since she blushed then would flirt back with looks and light touches. Her laughter would come forth and he wished always that she would laugh again because he was enchanted by the sound.

Her female guard looked amused at the exchange. She had only expressed that anything he did toward her lady be pure motive and that if she detected even a hint of malice she would make him regret it forever.

He didn't think he had ever been curious about a woman's personality. He was one to find a good looking woman and then toy with her a bit before growing bored and moving on. He did not feel that urge with the lady as they began to talk to things and flirt. He wondered if anything would happen after this meeting of the Lords and Ladies of Konoha. He was sure the Lady would choose from the single lords that would be present at the council.

Hell, she could probably make a couple of the lords forget that they were already engaged or married if she wanted too.

He would just enjoy this time he had with beautiful young lady head of the Hyuuga before duty and reality crashed down forcefully on his head. Because no matter what Sasuke had implied, Hinata Hyuuga would not involve herself with the likes of him if she was smart as he believed she was.

…

"Hinata, where is Neji?" Kiba hissed as he eyed the man who had escorted one of his closest friends into the meeting room.

"He is with Sasuke, Kiba," she murmured back as she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm her friend.

"Why?" He picked up her hand kissed in thanks and saw the stiffing of the guard and held back a smirk.

"Because, we are allies and how better to show we are allied than to exchange our most trusted guard to the other." She stated plainly with a smile on her face as she placed her hand back into her lap. She looked over to see the seat next to him empty. "Where is your lady love?"

"Powder room," he stated with a waving of a hand. "She should return quickly."

"Should is the key word there. Why? Because Kiba's fiancé likes to present herself to the fullest." Shino intoned as he sat on the other side of Hinata as she held in a giggle at Shino's explanation.

"Hello Hinata," Shino spoke quietly as his eyes flickered to new guard beside Ten Ten. "Is Neji well?"

"Yes he is. He is guarding someone else today though because I asked if I could borrow theirs."

Shino's eyebrow appeared over his sunglasses. "You exchanged guards with Uchiha? When did you ally yourself to him?"

"Last week," she answered with a smile as Ino returned to her seat.

"Oh Hinata! You look gorgeous. You really must tell me who does your hair!" Ino gushed as she leaned over her fiancé and touched Hinata's hair.

"Why I do Ino." Hinata responded lightly. "I grow it." Ino laughed at the answer and settled back into her seat.

"I do hope that everyone begins to show quickly. But knowing them, we probably will be starting late." Ino stated.

"I hope that also. I hope Sakura cancels out Kakashi's lateness problem," Shino responded.

"Or she provides a reason for it," Kiba snickered as Ino joined in. Hinata and Shino simply shook their heads at the pair before turning heads towards the opening door. Shikamaru and Choji entered with their respective spouses Temari and Ayame and their guards following and sat across from Ino.

Pleasantries were exchanged and the two men eyed the guard that stood behind Hinata who they knew to be Sasuke right hand man. Hinata was oblivious to this as she talked with Temari and Ayame. The next to arrive was Sasuke with his new wife beside him with his giant of a man guard and Neji close behind. Eyebrows rose as they greeted the Uchiha who responded in his fashion and introduced his wife to those present as Sakura and Kakashi entered and sat next to Sasuke.

The last to arrive was Naruto who escorted Shion to her seat and stood at the head of the table with a big grin on his face as he looked at all of them.

"Thank you all for showing up! I organized this so we can keep our territories safe against the enemy which threats to encroach on our lands and interfering with the people we protect. All I am simply asking that you act civil toward each other and will help each other out when the enemy threats to overtake them." He paused and looked at the varying degrees of agreement to flat out disagreement. "I know that we all haven't had the best of relations in the past," a snort came from one of the lords. "So I propose a discussion period after introducing those present and laying down your weapon allowed." A fox grin grew and as those about the table began to pull out their families weapons to lay on the table to show their agreement to at least pretend listen to the others were talking.

"I'll start off, I am Naruto Uzamaki and this is my fiancé Shion," he offered his hand to her and she took it as stood and bowed to those present and looked at Naruto expectantly as he pulled out an oddly shaped kunai and placed it on the table and sat down and look at the woman to his right.

"I am Sakura Hatake, formerly Haruno, and this is my husband Kakashi." The silver haired man waved once at his wife's introduction as Sakura placed a gantlet and a tanto on the table to represent her before returning to her seat.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, this is my wife Karin," he gestured toward the red head. He reached beside his chair and placed his katana on the table as resumed his former seat.

"Shikamaru Nara and my wife Temari," the brown hair man drawled as he placed a pair of bladed brass knuckles on the table and his wife placed a wicked looking fan next to them.

"Choji Akimichi and this is my fiancé Ayame," the large man stated as a box on the table filled with three balls.

"I guess we're next!" Ino stated as both her and Kiba pulled out weapons. "I am Ino Inuzuka, formerly Yamanaka."

"Kiba Inuzuka, Ino is my wife if you haven't guessed it," he quipped as he laid a katana on the table as Ino laid a couple sebon on the table and the pair sat.

"Hinata Hyuuga," the dark haired woman stated as she placed the dagger she had used to seal the alliance between her and Sasuke. Hinata was painfully aware of the fact that she and Shino were the only ones without a significant other though Hinata had sneaking suspension that Shino had found someone but was guarding that fact.

"Shino Aburame," her stoic friend stated as he laid down a katana on the table and relaxed back into his seat.

"Good! Now that we have that done, let's start discussing or arguing or whatever we have decided to do this." Naruto stated and the meeting of the Nine Lords and Ladies started.

…..

"I thought we were never going to get out of there."

"Good points were brought up."

"Yeah whatever," Kiba responded as he collapsed on a couch with Ino in his lap as the group had decided to take a break.

"Kiba," Hinata started. "You held your end up very well."

"It's only because I felt strongly about it. I still don't like that Uchiha bastard." Hinata shook her head as she sat down in a plush chair.

"Not troubled by it," Hinata dryly commented as she noticed Suigetsu idly standing with the other guards. He looked over at her and she smiled with her eyes at him and he returned with the same smirk that he had given her a week ago, one filled with promise.

"What's up with you and Shino being the odd people out?"

"What do you mean Kiba?" Shino asked as he leaned against the wall.

"You two are the only ones that aren't married or engaged," Kiba stated.

"And?" Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh you're helpless," Kiba stated as he looked over at Hinata who shrugged.

"The council has not seen it fit to find me a husband, yet." She spoke with a sad smile. "I'm sure it will be some poor sap who the council will be able to control and therefore be able to control me. It is looked down upon if I should go against their wishes." She mused out loud.

"You have to be joking," Ino stated as she sat up.

"Nope, I actually entertained asking Sasuke before Karin came into the picture so I could get them to stop interfering."

"What about-"

"Neji is happily married to Ten Ten. I will not sacrifice his happiness."

"Oh Hinata…." Ino murmured as she went over to her friend and hugged her. "Since your father was killed they have been nagging you haven't they."

"Yes," was the quiet answer into Ino's ear. "They won't even allow Hanabi to see me Ino. They are worried that we will be co-heads and disband the council." Tears fell. "I am not even allowed to see my baby sister!" She sobbed into Ino's shoulder as the blonde rocked her trying to comfort.

Shino and Kiba motioned for their guards to exit leaving Ino with Hinata and Ten Ten and Suigetsu who stood at a slight loss.

"I'm so sorry Ino. I don't want to mess up you kimono," Hinata stated as she wiped her tears.

"It's no trouble Hinata. We're friends. And I actually wanted to tell you something!" Ino stated happily.

"What is that?" Hinata enquired politely.

"I'm pregnant!" Ino whispered excitedly back and watched as Hinata's face filled with joy.

"Congratulations Ino! Does Kiba know?"

"I think he suspects. It's hard to hide puking every morning." The two women laughed.

"Ino, will you leave me for a moment? I need to gather myself."

"Sure. See you in the meeting dear," Ino hugged her again before gracefully moving to the door and exiting.

"My lady," Ten Ten stated cautiously.

"Will you give me a moment Ten Ten? Please? Alone?" Hinata asked with her face in her hands.

"Yes my lady," she responded as she tossed a look at Suigetsu over her shoulder as she exited.

Her Lady didn't ask Suigetsu to leave, interesting.

Suigetsu walked over to the door and locked it quietly before walking over and gathering up the trembling Hyuuga and placing her on the couch Kiba and Ino had occupied. He sat with her on his lap and held her. The Lady made no actions to stop him. She leaned against him.

He studied this proud young woman who had only broken down once she was with her friends. He had felt a pang inside for his dead brother as the Hinata had spoke about not seeing her sister, even though she was alive and breathing.

He gave into his impulse, which he did frequently anyway, and kissed her on the forehead. Wide pale eyes looked at him questionably.

"I am sorry about you not being able to see you sister. My brother is dead and I miss him. I can only image your pain in essentially losing both your father and sister." The young woman nodded as she began to idly swirl her fingertip on the hand that rested on her thighs.

_She seemed so small now compared to when she met with Sasuke, _he thought as Hinata's swirling journeyed up his arm.

"Thank you," she whispered as the two just sat in silence and her movements up his arm. Suigetsu weighed his options. Hinata trusted him enough to hold her. She also had been sending him heated looks and touched him as she did now. Should he make a move or should he just remind the lady of her station and duty and pretend this wasn't happening.

He decided he had always been a man of action anyway as he tipped her face up toward his and covered her lips with his.

He heard the intake of breath before she responded to the pressure on her lips. Her arms moved around his neck and moved his hands to her waist to pull her closer.

She didn't know how long they exchanged increasingly heated kisses until there was a polite knock on the door stating that the meeting was going to resume in five minutes. The two parted and looked each other.

"Well this complicates things. Do you think Sasuke would mind if I ask you for your continued services?" She murmured as he kissed the side of her neck.

"He better not mind," was the muttered answer against her neck as he pulled back looked her in the eye. "You really don't mind?"

"No. Should I?" She asked with amused tone. "I rather like what's happening so I do mind that we have to stop."

"Stupid meeting."

Her laugh rang out at his muttering and the two detangled from each other. Suigetsu began to smooth her kimono and her obi.

"You know how to fix obi?" She asked.

"I am better at untying it that tying it," he whispered in her ear.

"Well we'll see about that," she shot back playfully and giggled as he growled in her ear.

"You better watch what you say because I might have to state you are ill and must be taken home to be properly cared for. By me." He stated as he offered his arm to her. "Ready for more yelling?"

"I think the yelling part is done, for now." Hinata answered as her took her guards arm who snorted at her answer. "I really do hope this works out for the best." She stated cryptically.

_We can only hope, _Suigetsu thought as he led his lady back to the meeting room.

…..

_IDONTEVENKNOW. I blame my job. It puts me in the sun too much. This is a one-shot- for now- until I finish my other stories. I can't have three stories going on at once. It would drive me nuts. But in all honestly it will probably just stay like this. Use your imagination._

_Anywho! Thanks for the support!_

_Read and Review please?_

_Dis: Don't own. Kishi does._


End file.
